dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Staff
( ) ( , Ocean ( ) ) |soldBy = ( ×50) |description = Freeze enemies in their tracks.}} The Ice Staff is a Magic ranged weapon. It requires 1 Spear and 1 Blue Gem to craft and a Prestihatitator to prototype. It may also be found in an Ornate Chest or dropped by an Ancient Pseudoscience Station when struck with a Hammer. When used, the Ice Staff temporarily freezes a Mob usually within 1-4 blasts. Small creatures such as Birds and Rabbits take one blast to be frozen, while big ones such as Treeguards take four blasts before they are frozen. Each use costs 5% durability, equating to 20 uses. Each time an Ice Staff is used, the character's Sanity is decreased by 1. Creatures that periodically drop things (such as Beefalo producing Manure) will still leave them behind while frozen. Lureplants, Eyeplants, Rock Lobsters, Depths Worms, Chester, Baby Beefalo, Blue Hounds, Ghosts, Shadow Creatures, Packim Baggims, and Tiger Sharks are immune to the Ice Staff's freezing effect. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, the Ice Staff can be used to extinguish smoldering or burning objects. The amount of blasts needed to freeze a Deerclops is increased to six. In the Hamlet DLC, Ice Staves can be bought for 50 Oincs at The Flying Pig Arcane Shop in the Pig City. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, select freezable mobs (mostly bosses) have the diminishing returns trait. A mob with this trait will gradually require more and more hits with the ice staff to freeze, up to a maximum of 2.5 * its natural resistance. This extra resistance rises at a rate of 25% of the natural resistance each time the mob is frozen. Additionally, the time it takes for the mob to thaw and unfreeze is also gradually reduced, down to a minimum of just 0.1 second. The extra resistance gained slowly decays. In the table below, mobs with this trait are bolded. Freezing Effect Mobs have varying resistance to the Ice Staff's freezing effect and may require several charges in order to be frozen. 1 Blast: * Bee * Birchnutter * Butterfly * Catcoon * Crabbit * Crow / Redbird / Snowbird / Canary * Doydoy * Flup * Frog * Grass Gekko * Moleworm * Mosquito * No-Eyed Deer / Red Gem Deer * Parrot / Parrot Pirate / Seagull / Toucan * Poison Mosquito * Rabbit / Beardling * Rabbit * Smallbird * Wobster 2 Blasts: * Ancient Guardian * Batilisk * Beefalo * Beehive * Bottlenosed Ballphin * Bunnyman / Beardlord * Buzzard * Clockwork Bishop * Clockwork Castle * Clockwork Knight * Critters * Dogfish * Fishermerm * Floaty Boaty Knight * Blue Gem Deer * Glommer * Gobbler * Grumble Bee * Hound * Jellyfish * MacTusk / Mactusk N' Son * Merm * Monkey * Pig / Guardian Pig / Werepig * Prime Ape * Sea Hound * Slurper * Slurtle / Snurtle * Snake / Poison Snake * Spider / Spider Warrior / Spitter / Cave Spider * Spider Den (Tier 1) * Splumonkey * Stink Ray * Swordfish * Smallish Tallbird * Volt Goat * Wildbore 3 Blasts: * Beefalo * Blue Whale / White Whale * Ewecus * Houndius Shootius * Koalefant / Winter Koalefant * Krampus * Lavae * Extra-Adorable Lavae * Spider Den (Tier 2) * Spider Queen * Tallbird * Tentacle / Baby Tentacle / Shadow Tentacle * Warg * Water Beefalo 4 Blasts: * Antlion * Bearger * Bee Queen * Deerclops (6 in ) * Klaus * Red Hound * Moose/Goose / Mossling * Spider Den (Tier 3) * Toadstool * Treeguard / Palm Treeguard 5 Blasts: * Pengull 8 Blasts: * Dragonfly 12 Blasts: * Enraged Dragonfly }} Ice Staff Trap Occasionally, an Ice Staff can be found surrounded by sleeping Blue Hounds: this is a Set Piece trap. When the Staff is taken, the player will lose 33 Sanity, it will rain, and all the Hounds will wake up and attack - otherwise, the player can walk among them safely. The Blue Hounds can be killed one by one while asleep before picking up the staff, and the others will not wake up. The Ice Staff will have a random amount of durability. Trivia * The Ice Staff was added in the A Winter's Tale update. * This item used to be a part of the Gemology tab before it was removed. * Glommer in the Reign of Giants ''DLC is the only mob that is not encased in ice when frozen. Gallery pl:Lodowe berło vi:Gậy Băng Category:Equipable Items Category:Magic Category:Magic Tab Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Sanity Loss Category:Staves Category:Weapons Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable